


fingertips

by plods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, also kagehina if u squint, mainly just kageyama being sentimental, only if u squint, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plods/pseuds/plods
Summary: in which the moment before karasuno beats shiratorizawa is told from kageyama’s perspective
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this impulsively in ten minutes
> 
> not revised/edited

kageyama knows, knows without a doubt in his mind, that they can beat shiratorizawa. he has known from the very beginning, from when he first set the ball to the shorter boy standing next to him all those months ago. 

hinata will win. hinata will always win, because hinata does not know how to lose. he has never known defeat, because he has never accepted defeat. and if he will not accept losing to shiratorizawa, neither will kageyama.

his teammates begin to run. this is the last move, the only move, the final play. kageyama breathes in deep and stretches his fingertips to the sky.

the volleyball soars into the air and a blur of black and orange uniforms follow, but the boy with flaming orange hair, the boy who has captivated kageyama since the very beginning, soars even higher. a small, calloused palm meets worn out leather, and the murder of crows finally take flight.

karasuno is going to nationals.


End file.
